A Short Stop
by BobidiBob
Summary: After a long mission Gaara, Temari and Kankuro stop at a restaurant. The owner is a violent person who beats up his wife. Gaara teaches him a lesson. [ONESHOT]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own „Naruto" or any of the characters and/or places from the Anime and/or Manga.

**Authors Note:** I performed a spell check on this and it has not shown me any mistakes but since I'm not a native speaker it might occur that there are mistakes in the text. Those mistakes might be grammar mistakes or just some words that are written the wrong way. If someone notices something like that it would be nice if I would be informed. However I hope you like the story. I got the idea after listening to „Wer nichts wagt kann nichts verlieren" by Böhse Onklez (I don't expect anyone not from Germany or Austria to know that song... but who cares I felt like naming it.). It's set somewhere around time skip. I think it's at least not totally crappy... so have fun reading! Oh yeah... I forgot: It's a oneshot.

And of course I would appreciate a review.

**Warning:** This might contain some parts that are not suitable for kids. This story includes some descriptions of violent actions.

**A Short Stop**

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro really had one troublesome day. The mission they just finished demanded everything from them. Escorting those federal lords to their meeting in the Country of Lightning was quite a hard job. They were attacked over and over again. Now on their way back they were exhausted, short tempered and hungry.

The walk continued for some hours until the three of them finally found a place to mitigate their hunger. They decided to stop for a bite to eat at a roadside restaurant.

A beautiful woman greeted them but even though she smiled and behaved friendly one could feel a bit of tension in the air. It was somehow uncomforting but they couldn't walk another two or three hours to find another restaurant and so they sat down and ordered three bowls of ramen.

Gaara examined the room. No one was there, they were the only guests. The restaurant was just one big room with lots of tables and seats with a little adjoining building for the kitchen. The guests room was very dark. It was in the middle of the day and so the lights were off. On the left and the right were two big windows without panes. They took the table near the left window. One had a total overview from that post.

Gaara noticed a wet spot in the middle of the room with some fragments of something that looked as if it could have been a ramen bowl next to it. It gave the impression of being cleaned up in a rush but not finished yet.

He looked over to Temari and Kankuro and pointed at his discovery.

„What do you think?"

„A broken bowl. Who cares?" Kankuro replied short.

„Must be a little mischief by that woman." Temari said sounding a bit indifferent.

„Hm.. I guess so."

Just after that little conversation they heard a loud male voice coming from the kitchen, then a scream and the voice again. Temaris face showed a combination of anger and determinedness as if she wanted to run to the kitchen and check the situation but she stayed at her seat. Kankuro looked puzzled. Gaara had a pretty good guess as to what happened.

A few minutes after that incident the ramen was served. The womans nice smile was gone.

„Is something wrong?" Temari asked.

„Oh.. no... don't worry..." the woman said with a faked happy face.

Without another word she ran back to were she came from, entered the kitchen and another time they heard the male voice - this time even louder. One was able to understand every word.

„What are you thinking? First you break that bowl and now the guests complain about your behavior! You are useless!"

Something that – guessing from the sound - could have been a human body hit the door of the kitchen. The sound of a powerful slap made Temari shrug. Her face looked as if she could feel the womans pain. The tormented creature that was some minutes ago a friendly woman ran out of the kitchen – weeping and frightened. The man came right after her.

„NO! DON'T..."

„Why have I married you? You are such a useless scum! Come back here and take what you deserve!"

The man must have totally forgotten about the guests he was so concerned about a few minutes ago.

Kankuro took out a kunai. Temari stood up. Then they realized the sand that covered the bamboo floor. The torturer took hold of his prey an rose his hand again. The Sand moved quickly and held back the mans arm.

„WHAT? Why do you interfere? That's none of your business! Let go of me!"

„She is your wife?" Gaara questioned him.

„Yeah... but why do you care?"

„Do you love her?"

„She's my wife... what kind of question is that?"

„Then show a little respect!"

„Mind your own business and leave it to me how I handle my wife!"

„Now you have overdone it! Your represent everything I dislike! You are weak! Hiting a woman like that. You make me sick! I give you one last chance to apologize and let go of her."

„Yeah... right... go to hell!"

„Seems like you've never heard of me. Memorize the name Sabaku no Gaara."

The expression in the mans face changed from anger to sheer fear and he started to make excuses and beg for his life.

„Looks like you know me after all. I'll leave you a little reminder thatll make you remember what I said. Sabaku Sōsō!"

The mans arm crushed. His bones shattered with an unpleasant sound. Blood splattered on his clothes and on the wall next to him.

Kankuro, Temari and Gaara put some money on the table and left the restaurant, even though there was still a bit left in their bowls.

Without looking back they continued their way home, still hungry and even more short tempered.


End file.
